The consumption of and development of media communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. In particular, new set-top boxes, gaming devices, televisions, and network devices are constantly being released.
Set-top boxes are required to go through various forms of testing to ensure compliance with communications and formatting standards, and technical requirements set by standard setting organizations (SSOs), governments, industry groups, companies, service providers, or other applicable parties. Performing tests, evaluation and analysis for a single set-top box may be time consuming and difficult and is complicated when performing tests for multiple set-top boxes.